danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Zetsubōsei: Hero Chiryōyaku
'Zetsubousei: Hero Chiryouyaku '(絶望性:ヒーロー治療薬 Despairity: A Hero's Treatment) is the ending theme for the anime adaptation of Dangan Ronpa. The song will be produced by Suzumu and sung by Soraru The song will be featured in a CD Single by the same name. Background A short preview was revealed on June 18th 2013 in a commercial for the anime. Lyrics |-|Romaji Lyrics= Kimi no nozomu mono wa nani? Miminari uso mitai na hanashi  Douyara boku no sekai wa bagutte shimaimashita Saegiru bonnou soitsu ga iu ni wa touka koukan da to  Yuuwaku shitagai zaregoto ni oboredashita Ousama GAME kyousei sanka  Kyohiken nante kiicha kurenai Kaserareta quest ni wa ano mobu wo korose Zetsubou dansu yabou mamire shounen ni  Nigekonda genjitsu waratta Yokubou nai to ka itsuwari  Gizensha butte mo shikatanai ya Akogareta yume nandakke  Hero ni naritai no? Uppuppu Negai kuchi ni suru  Ainiku baka ni tsukeru kusuri wa nai yo Kimi no nozomu mono wa nani? Toikake chikaku mahi no akashi  Douyara boku no atama mo bagutte shimaimashita Saegiru honshou egoizumu zatsunen mo hodohodo ni to  Hora hora ki ni naru ano ko wa mou kowaremashita Shikou kairo wa bonnou sanka  Kyohiken nante kiicha kurenai Nagerareta torihiki ni wa joushiki wo korose Zetsubou dansu kaigi somaru shoujo ni  Tozasareta genjitsu waratta Hontou ni daiji na mono  Dakara yuzurenai? Keotoshite motometa mono wa nandakke  Yuiitsu no basho ja nai dakke? Omoi kousa suru ki ga tsuite  Darekaate no dareka no kotonoha Sanwari ataru unmei kaika, yumemigachi na shoujo ni mo Kudasareru kuesuto ni wa kuroiro wo abake Zetsubou dansu hako no naka no shounen ni  Oikaketa genjitsu waratta Mushi no ii koto narabete  Zennin butte mo shikata nai ya Hakichigaeta seigi datte  Risouron kataru gizen datte ii yo Tada nozomu  Shiro mo kuro mo nai hontou no sekai wo |-|English Translation= What do you want? Those words sound like a lie ringing in my ears It looks like my world has gotten bugs Material desires block my way, but you call them fair trade So I gave in to my temptations and fell for your nonsense Forced to play a game of blind dares You won’t even listen to my right to refuse The quest that you assigned me is to kill the mob In a despair dance, the boy filled with ambitions laughed at the reality that sought refuge in him Lying about having no desires and being a hypocrite don’t help at all What did I dream of being? You want to be a hero? (LOL) I say my wish out loud But too bad, there’s no cure for the stupid What do you want? That question proves that my perception has been numbed It looks like my head has gotten bugs as well When my true nature blocks my way, keeping my egotism and distractions in check Oh look, the person who’s on my mind has already broke down My thought process is a hymn to material desires My right to refuse has no effect on it The bargain that was tossed out told me to kill my common sense In a despair dance, the girl clouded in skepticism laughed at the reality trapped in her It’s something important to you So you won’t give it up, right? What did I kick away but then yearn for? Wasn’t it your one and only place to be? LOL Our feelings cross paths, and I notice that there were words from someone addressed to someone else The fate that gets it right 30% of time flourishes, even in the romantic girl The quest handed down to me is to expose the culprit In a despair dance, the boy inside the box laughed at the reality that caught up with him Pretending to be the good guy for a string of selfish things doesn’t help at all I don’t mind if justice is misplaced or if I’m a hypocrite to talk idealism I just wish for the real world where there’s no right or wrong |-|Video= Category:Music